


Jaal Is A Bigtime Alien Fucker.

by TheLadyTheBeast



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alec is a piece of work, Because I know how jarring it can be to come across a custom name when reading a fic, But will also punch herself in the face before feeling genuine emotions, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm just using the default name for the sake of continuity, Jaal is concerned for her emotional health, Jaal is gay for the Spikey Girlfriend and the Human Tank (Aka Sara), Multi, Polyamory, Renagon!Ryder, Sara is tough as nails, Sorta? They're really just into each other, The Ryder family is shite, Vetra is too but she gets that humans are weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyTheBeast/pseuds/TheLadyTheBeast
Summary: Jaal is intrigued by the Heleus aliens; two in particular. How could he not be?





	Jaal Is A Bigtime Alien Fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rated Explicit because I will more than likely write sex into this fic. It's who I am. Also swearing. Cover your virgin ears if you're not here for that because shit's going to be PREVELANT. There will also be a possibility of violence/gore in the future simply because 'combat'. I'll tag the chapter titles with warnings.]
> 
> I have so many unfinished 'marathon/multific' pieces in the works for so many different fandoms and it's really frustrating me that I keep jumping from one to the other without completing anything. I'm a procrastinating perfectionist but I also want to finish SOMETHING in my lifetime.
> 
> Thankfully for you my desperation for Vetra/Sara/Jaal content outweighed my resistance to spontaneity and I wrote this chapter in under an hour.
> 
> More will be posted as I write them but I've got no plans for where this story's going and I also live and work on a farm so no promises in regards to regular updates as my workload is directly affected by the unpredictability of weather patterns. 
> 
> All complaints to be forwarded to Mother Nature.

The first time he sees them kiss it takes him by surprise.

They’re hitching a ride back to Hjara with an angaran convoy they’d offered to escort from the Resistance Base. It’s a long and arduous journey, made slightly more bearable by the low voltage heat lamp that’s been set up in the corner of the vehicle bed for the benefit of the only two aliens onboard.

Jaal’s skin tingles pleasantly as his body process’ the small amount of UV being projected by the portable device; his eyes half-lidded in the comfortable silence.

Across from him Ryder and Nyx are huddled considerably closer to the lamp, soaking up as much heat as they can manage from the meagre looking thing. They jostle each other good-naturedly for the prime spot as they speak in hushed tones. Jaal’s eyes are almost about to drift shut, looking to catch whatever sleep he can, when something draws his attention.

Vetra is leaning in close to Ryder; closer than he’s learned is platonic for humans. She flickers her mandibles out in an indecipherable expression and murmurs something out of his range of hearing. The Pathfinder laughs quietly, a teasing tilt to her smile as she bridges the gap.

It’s clear turian mouths aren’t meant for kissing as Ryder’s lips come to rest against her own, but Vetra makes the most of it, tilting her head and pressing into the embrace as Ryder hooks her in with a one-armed hug.

He watches as the human’s multitude of alien fingers press into the hard plates running along Vetra’s spine. The dichotomy of soft human skin and sharp turian plates is striking; and…arousing, in a way he hadn’t expected.

Vetra’s mandibles do a quick staccato against her face, a strange ‘chirrup’ sound rising in her dual-toned voice as Ryder smirks and hums in response.

As they pull apart Jaal’s eyes are drawn to the Pathfinder’s tongue as it runs a damp swipe along her bottom lip, the alieness of the gesture titillates him.

Vetra looks at him over the human’s head, and it’s only as the Pathfinder turns to meet his gaze does he realise he’s been staring. He snaps his mouth shut and turns away, bioelectricity fluctuating in confusion and arousal; not that they can tell.

It may be natural to watch Angara engaging in such a public display of affection, but from what he’s learned of humans they consider such things a private affair. He has built a strong base for a friendly kinship with them both and he does not want to risk it over a cultural misunderstanding.

When he glances back Vetra has turned to speak to the angaran driver; Ryder however is still staring. His mouth twists wryly and he’s about to speak, to offer an explanation on the off chance he’s caused offense. But before he can Ryder tilts her head and drags her gaze from his face down, down, down, and back up to meet his eyes again. Everywhere her gaze lands feels like he’s been doused in tavum.

Her pink tongue dabs out to touch her bottom lip again and he has to give a strong blink to prevent his eyes from honing in on the movement. The Pathfinder’s knowing grin is slow to spread over her face, but when it does the tingling sensation racing along his skin has nothing to do with the UV.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the brevity, and thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
